


in the backyard

by fell_reincarnation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, also yes this is the product of gay yearning, kuroyaku - Freeform, no i am not going to explain the wind howling it just is ok, sometimes the wind has to howl yknow, these two r simps someone pls help em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_reincarnation/pseuds/fell_reincarnation
Summary: kuroo’s backyard was a lovely place to dance, yaku learned one summer evening.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	in the backyard

kuroo really liked how yaku danced so lively under the summer sun.   
  
even if yaku was horrible at dancing, it was endearing to kuroo. he liked teasing yaku over things he couldn’t do well - which was a long list of things. it was a compilation of cooking, making his bed, typing, setting, talking to children; there was just so much that kuroo had learned about him over the years. yet there was so much uncharted land to explore when it came to yaku: kuroo was fully prepared to explore such land for miles and miles.   
  
yet, yaku really liked pulling surprises out of his ass.   
  
“tetsu, come on, dance with me!” yaku happily grabbed onto kuroo’s hand, and made kuroo dance with him.   
  
with a yelp, kuroo was pulled close to yaku as they began to dance a very weird waltz and salsa combination - but neither of them cared. they were dancing under the sun with each other, and that’s all that they needed right now. each other. because who cared if they had homework due tomorrow? not them; they were in kuroo’s backyard, dancing without a second thought.   
  
“alright, alright, im dancing now!” kuroo beamed with a bright smile as he followed yaku’s lead. he liked encouraging yaku to lead them both - even if kuroo was the captain of their team. kuroo knew that yaku was more than capable of leading a team. he wanted yaku to show off his most amazing personality traits. he wanted to show the whole world his boyfriend: most preferably in the form of a volleyball match, in which they kick someone’s ass real good.

just then, kuroo chuckled as he lightly tickled yaku, and yaku  subsequently erupted into a ball of laughter. yaku couldn’t contain his giggles as kuroo kept tickling him, which prompted him to playfully push kuroo away, and kuroo pretended to be hurt. yaku took this chance to escape the other male’s grasp, and began to run around his background. kuroo smirked, and chased after him.   
  
“you can’t catch up with me!” yaku yelled at his boyfriend as he skillfully ran around many toys that kuroo’s sisters had left around. kuroo jumped over them, and soon, he caught up to the smaller boy. he wrapped his arms around him, tickling his sides, down to his knees, and back up to his neck. yaku couldn’t control his laughter, and neither could kuroo.    
  
after a bit, their laughter died down, and they were laying on the grass together. the sun was setting, and kuroo couldn’t help but snuggle closer to yaku. in solidarity, the smaller boy turned around to peck kuroo on his cheek. kuroo giggled as he planted wet kisses on yaku’s neck, to which yaku protested at.   
  
“gross!! tetsu you’re so gross, dumbass!! you’re just like a dog - how are we still dating?!” yaku half yelled at kuroo with a joking tone, who ignored him as he continued. yaku was giggling too, because he secretly really liked it. kuroo knew what yaku liked and what he didn’t in terms of kisses. he knew his boundaries. it was the perks of being so close for three years- you just know each other.   
  
“because - im hot,” kuroo replied as he began to nibble at yaku’s collarbone. yaku sarcastically gasped as he playfully pushed kuroo away.   
  
“in public, tetsurou? wow, you’re such a whore,” yaku giggled again as kuroo kept on kissing and nibbling yaku’s collarbone. because he knew that it sent pleasuring shivers down yaku’s spine. he knew that it made yaku want to squirm with euphoria and yell out to the world that he had a wonderful boyfriend.   
  
and there they were, kuroo pecking and admittedly slobbering over yaku’s collarbone as they teased each other about minimal things. because everything was perfect that evening. even when the sun had gone to bed, and the sky began to light up with stars. because they were together, making out and giving each other playful bites in the backyard.   
  
“im so tired…” kuroo abruptly stated as he pulled away from their kiss. yaku understandably nodded, and they both laid on their backs to stare into the sky. yaku laid his head on kuroo’s chest, to which he responded with a peck on yaku’s forehead. yaku smiled, but he quickly covered his smile with his hand. kuroo noted that yaku was flustered - his ears were red and his eyes were darting around, landing anywhere but kuroo’s face.   
  
“you blush over a peck on the forehead, but you barely twitch when making out? morisuke yaku, you’re a strange one,” the taller male noted with a smirk, to which he was met with yaku’s lips on his once more. yaku pulled away just as he started, which he knew left kuroo wanting for more.   
  
“you keep on wishing for more even when you’re tired, so you can’t say anything~” yaku rebuttled as he pecked kuroo’s jawline. kuroo grumbled a little, but he softened up when yaku littered kisses all over his neck. he was so tired, his eyes could barely keep themselves open.    
  
“you wanna go inside?” kuroo softly asked as he forced his eyes to go wide. yaku hummed beside him, and he promptly got up. kuroo followed suit, and both boys tiredly greeted kuroo’s mother (she asked why they were tired, neither had enough energy to answer). they went up the stairs, and both flopped onto kuroo’s bed.

“do you wonder about… other stuff?” yaku inquired as he began to climb under kuroo’s sheets. he tossed his shoes aside, and patted the spot next to him. kuroo, like an excited puppy, quickly threw off his shoes to cuddle with yaku.

“well- yeah, a lot, but i don't think we need to.”

kuroo wrapped his arms around yaku’s smaller frame, and rubbed his shoulder with his thumb. yaku hummed in response, a sign that he agreed.

“i mean- what will we be doing after we graduate? do you think we’d still be together? or…” yaku’s voice trailed off. he took a moment to think, but he noticed how kuroo’s breathing was beginning to slow. was he falling asleep? 

“... you’re right, we don't need to worry right now.”

yaku smiled warmly as he dug his arm under kuroo’s body to embrace him into a hug. kuroo, despite being  _ incredibly  _ exhausted, suddenly pulled yaku close and rolled over to face the other way on his side. yaku let out a yelp, and was giggling when he realized he was in no harm.

“dumbass, you didn't need to do that,” the libero softly said with a big dopey smile.

“i know,” responded kuroo.

yaku huffed out, but it was more of a kitten letting out a disgruntled noise. kuroo chuckled, and he burrowed his head into the crook of yaku's neck. for a few more minutes, they lie still, softly breathing as they hold one another. yaku figured that kuroo had already fallen asleep, but even so, he didn't have the heart to close his eyes. he didn't get the chance to see kuroo like this often- asleep and completely vulnerable. 

gently, yaku moved his hand from kuroo’s hip to his cheek, and stroked it with his thumb. 

“i love you.”

and the tiger did not move, even if he was awake, for he loved the kitten too much to disturb the gentle and soft air that surrounded both of them.

and the wind outside howled in response, celebrating the anthem of their silent love, rooting for their talent to bloom and their instinct to be ruthlessly polished and defined. 

for the backyard was their stage, and their love is on display. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> my twt is @basicrobinlover / @kangaroozyy


End file.
